Unexpected: In This Life, or the Next
by Hollijandro
Summary: A story about two people who never meant to fall in love. WIP. Will post new material ASAP.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_This can't happen._

"I sentence you to death by hanging."

_This cannot happen. _

She glanced out the window, swallowing the sorrow that began to consume her. She wanted to get one last look at her true love before they were sent to the gallows to hang. But, she couldn't bear to finish out this task. She broke away, clutching her chest in pain as she started to sob silently, falling to the floor. She couldn't stay strong any longer.

_Be strong for me. _

Her love's voice echoed in her ear.

_I can't. I can't go on without you._

She couldn't help but envision those last precious moments. The sad eyes of her true love fill with tears as the last words were spoken before the capture.

_I promise, I will always be with you. In this life, or the next. _

The guards closed in on them, pulling them away from each other. Their embrace was broken, along with her heart.

_I love you._

Moments later, she heard the pull of the lever and the drop of her beloved. The swinging of the body on the noose was like a pendulum on a clock. However, time almost stood still as she rose from the ground, her eyes dark. She would be strong. And, she would become powerful, if it was the last thing she would ever do. With this realization, her soul became as black as the night approaching.

**Present Day:**

"You're going to be late for school!"

Regina was not in the mood for Henry to be running late. She had a busy day ahead of her, and was already not in the best of moods. Emma had scheduled a meeting with Regina to talk about means of being able to see Henry more often.

Henry ran down the stairs, clutching his backpack and prized storybook in his hands. Regina often wondered when he would begin to grow tired of lugging that thing around with him everywhere he went. Plus, she was particularly annoyed of being reminded of her past life.

"Henry, are you really going to take that book everywhere you go? You can't even carry the books that matter."

"Mom," Henry replied, "I already lost it once, I am not going to lose it again."

"You could always leave it here at home. Where it's safe."

Henry looked at her, skeptically. He knew well enough not to leave this book in the reaches of Regina, even with the ending torn out and burned.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to it."

"Of course you won't," he muttered.

"Young man, I am not in the mood for your snide remarks this morning. Now, here is your lunch. Hurry before the bus leaves without you."

Henry rushed for the door. He didn't want to hear another lecture from his "mother."

"And, Henry."

He turned, rolling his eyes.

"I love you."

Henry nodded and ran out the door. Even though this wasn't the first time he had shunned Regina's sincere motherly affections, it still hurt her more than anything. It really put her in a worse mood, if that was even possible.

_Why does being a mother have to be more difficult than keeping this curse intact?_

Emma was not looking forward to this meeting with Regina, however important and vital it was for her and Henry's relationship. In fact, she had been trying incredibly hard to avoid the Mayor for the past couple of days. She had enough of Regina's attitude, whether it was about how to run the town as sheriff or how she should keep her distance from Henry. She knew that from the time she had met the Mayor, she had stepped on her turf, and she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, you have got the strangest combinations of emotions on your face. I can't tell if you are worried or pissed," chimed Ruby as she slipped Emma a cup of coffee.

"She's been like that all morning. It has something to do with Henry." Mary Margaret was sitting next to her, hoping to give some comfort to her friend. "You shouldn't worry," she directed to Emma. "Henry loves you, and I know that there is a valid solution that will work for all of you, including Regina."

_Yeah. The only solution that would work for Regina would be for me to fall off a cliff or get run over by a car._

"Thanks," she smiled, softly. She wasn't convinced, but Mary Margaret always sounded so sincere. She couldn't help but to be thankful for the kindness she had always shown her. Sometimes, she could imagine Mary being her mother in another life with how much she was willing to help Emma. Although, Mary wasn't so adamant to ask her help from Emma about the whole situation with David, which was becoming more and more obvious with the passing days. She even had found some of David's (explicit) love letters in Mary's room one day when she was looking for some nail clippers.

"You know, you could always file for custody," Ruby whispered.

"I have thought about it, but as much as it would please me to ruin Regina's life, even she doesn't deserve that. Plus, I don't want to put Henry through all that court and trial mess. I made a decision to sign away my rights as a parent when I gave him up for adoption, and I am now facing the consequences."

_It isn't fair. He is MY flesh and blood. I should be entitled to see him whenever I want. Damn legalities._

Emma looked up at the clock. It was almost 10:00 am. She had to leave the diner in order to make her appointment with Regina, which was making her more and more nervous thinking about it. She stood up from her chair, grabbing her gray-colored coat.

"Emma, it'll be alright. I promise. Everything will turn out fine, for everyone," Mary reassured.

"I sure hope so. Man, I really wonder what made her into a cold-hearted bitch sometimes."

**The Past**

"Father, we are going to starve if the crops do not produce enough grain. We have to sell in order to survive."

"I know, my dear. But, the Ogre Wars have left all of the village's crops and land barren and a wasteland. It would be nearly impossible to grow anything right now. Don't worry, daughter. We will find a way to get food and supplies. I am going to the king this afternoon to speak with him to possibly convince him to help in some way. You will accompany me. You know I am no good with words in important situations."

The old miller looked into his young daughter's eyes. She looked frightened and tired at the same time. Too tired for a girl of her age.

"You mustn't worry so much. That's my job," he said.

"I can't help but to worry of what will become of our farm. Of…us."

She only worried so much because her father wasn't the strong and able man he used to be. He used to be such a figure to her. A hero. A conqueror. What had become of this powerful man she once idolized? She sometimes couldn't believe that he had turned into an old man who could barely keep a roof over their heads, much less protect hers. However, she still loved him more than anything, even if he was aging so quickly and just a miller.

"I promise everything will turn out fine, for everyone."

His eyes filled with sad hope.

"I really hope so, father. I don't know what I would do without you."

The road to the king's castle was long and rough, but they made it there with little to no trouble. The miller's daughter had never seen the castle up close, but used to gaze at it from afar every night since she could remember. She had always hoped that one day she could live in such a luxurious and grand palace.

"Come, my dear. We must hurry to speak to King Leopold."

She hastened her pace, glancing around the vast castle grounds. She wished she could just stay here forever.

The finally reached the King's ballroom, which was twice the size of their small hut and mill, combined. She looked forward to see King Leopold sitting on his throne, staring straight at her and her father. He had kind eyes, but a hard exterior. It was as if he had lost something dear to him. Something he would never get back.

"Miller, I see you have brought what was promised."

"Yes, Your Majesty. As promised."

The miller's daughter looked around as her father stepped back, leaving her standing in front. They hadn't brought anything but their provisions, and they were left in the carriage. All she had on her was an elegant dress that her mother had made her before a witch with a poison apple murdered her. It was saved for a special occasion, and her father had asked her to wear the lavish garment since they would be in the presence of royalty that day.

"I hear you are quite the spinstress, girl."

She looked at the king in confusion. "I…I suppose you could say that…" She wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "I haven't spun in a whi…"

"Father, father!"

A small girl, hair blacker than ebony and skin as white as snow, bounced toward the king, clearly wanting his affections. She suddenly stopped, pausing to look at the miller's daughter.

"…Who is she?"

The miller's daughter had never seen such a beautiful child. She almost forgot that she was also staring at the girl, while the small child watched her from her father's throne.

"Well, Snow. This young woman is going to help the kingdom. Guards, take her to the tower."

"Wait, _what_? Father, what is going on!" The miller's terrified daughter glanced at him, and then to her father as she was grabbed by both arms and pulled away from the only person whom she had known.

"I am so sorry, Regina. I did what was best for us. For you."

"Father, father! Please! Don't let them take me away!"

She couldn't help the tears as she cried out for her father to save her. She wanted her heroic father she remembered as a child to come after her. To save her. But, he stood there, back turned away, not wanting to see his own child taken from him.

No matter how hard she fought, there would be no escape for the miller's daughter.

**Present Day**

Regina stood looking out the window of her office, arms crossed. She was still in a sour mood, and anxiously waited for Miss Swan to arrive so she could get this meeting over with.

_If that woman thinks she is going to take Henry from me, she has another thing coming. _

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in, Sheriff Swan."

Emma opened the door and stepped in, looking warily at the Mayor as if expecting to be screamed at.

"Sit."

Emma didn't take kindly to orders from someone like Regina, but she plopped onto the seat in front of the Mayor's desk. Plus, she actually wanted to be on Regina's good side so that she would be able to see Henry more than just passing on the street.

Regina turned around, unfolding her arms and sat in her throne of a chair.

"So, I take it that we are going to just skip the pleasantries."

"Well, Sheriff, as much as I would love to fake my joy to see you, I would rather cut the chase and get this over with."

Emma's palms started to get sweaty. She hated having confrontations with Regina over Henry. It could be anything else they were fighting about, but she knew she was already treading on thin ice when it came to being able to be around him. If it had been about anything else, like it usually was, she would have no problem putting the Mayor in her place. But, this was something that only Regina could control. And, it made Emma nervous.

"I honestly think that you keeping me from Henry isn't the best idea," she said.

"The best idea? So, him being around a person who breaks into their _real _mother's office and stalks me the 'best idea?' Wow, Miss Swan. You are really delusional."

Emma knew she was losing the battle. Whenever Regina referred to her as 'Miss Swan," it was like she was stripping her title and authority right then and there.

"Madame Mayor, please. I know that I have made mistakes, but I have realized that Henry's happiness is what is important. I know you do the best to make him happy, but keeping him away from me when he clearly doesn't want to be is making him miserable. I know you know that. I am not just doing this for me. I am doing this for Henry's happiness and him and your relationship. Keeping him away will only make him unhappier and act out more. Please," Emma almost pleaded," Let me be able to see him."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, hoping to see some sort of compassion, much less soul. But, there was nothing, as usual. Just a blank stare from dark eyes.

Regina paused, and then sighed. She got up from her chair and went over to the fireplace.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked after what seemed like forever.

She turned to face Emma, and the sheriff nodded.

"I love Henry more than anything in this world. And, due to…past events…I am afraid to lose him like I have lost everyone I have ever loved in my life. I know that everyone here, including you, thinks I am a soulless bitch with no heart," Regina said, nonchalantly. "But, the truth is that I am just scared to lose Henry. And, I am afraid that you will take him from me."

Emma was silent. She could not believe what she had just heard. She was speechless at the caring and touching words of Regina. It almost made her go into shock.

"I understand that you want to see him, however, and I do agree that keeping him from you isn't helping him become happy. Even though I try so hard to make him happy without you, I have seen how you two interact. It is like nothing he and I have, nor ever will, and I accept that. I am not angry with you, for it has to do with blood. I am his legal mother, but you are his biological…mother."

She had a hard time saying the last word. Admitting that Emma was, in fact, Henry's mother. Emma was still in complete shock. And the way that Regina said it...

"Regina, I don't know what to say…"

"Good. You don't have to say anything." Regina was back into her authoritative Mayor tone. "You can see Henry as much as you like. Just, let me know first. I don't like him sneaking off, even though I know he is going to go see you."

Emma got up from her seat, realizing that it was her time to leave.

"And, one more thing, Emma."

This completely stopped Emma in her tracks. Regina had never referred to Emma by her first name.

"Thank you for finding Henry's book."

And with that last sentence, Emma left the Mayor's office, leaving Madame Mayor to contemplate why she had spared Emma an argument and her dignity. And, she hoped that it wouldn't become a pattern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Past: **

The tower was dark and barren. All that was present was a spinning wheel, straw, a chair, and a table with a candle on it for light. Regina, confused and crying, was thrown into her new "room."

"The king demands that you start as soon as possible with your task. You will receive rations whenever you have finished using all of the straw."

"But, I don't under…!"

The heavy door shut and locked before she could get a complete sentence out. It was dark except for the one lonely candle that lit only the table and part of the spinning wheel. She had to search with her feet to find the chair to be able to sit. She also realized that there was no bed and that she would have to sleep on a pile of straw.

She then began to sob, immensely. She could not believe that her father had done this. She had been thrown into this tower, not knowing why or what she was supposed to do. She felt so betrayed and angry at her father, but yet she longed to be able to go back to him. She felt so alone.

_I am going to die here._

She looked up to see a barricaded window. She saw the stars and the moon, which were shining particularly bright that evening. It was as if they had known how dark the tower was and were trying to help with their light.

_Please, someone. Please save me from here._

She closed her eyes, which stung from her nonstop crying. When she opened them, there was a figure of a strange man with a small smile on his face, which startled her.

"Who, who are you?"

"Well, dearie, that's for me to know and you to find out," he said.

The man came more into the light, and Regina could see that his entire body shimmered like gold. He was a peculiar man. He sat on the straw across from her, looking up at her.

"Well, what are you doing in here with me? Where did you come from?" she asked. She didn't like how he seemed to sit there with a sly smirk on his face.

"Why all the questions? The question you should be asking is why are _you _here?" he replied.

She sat there quietly and looked down. She began to cry silently, again.

"What if I _did _tell you that I know the answer?"

She quickly looked up at him. The look on her face was enough of a "Please." for the strange man. He smiled a bigger grin, and hopped up off of his feet, swiftly.

"Your dear father sent you here, sweetie! He told the king that you could spin straw into gold just so he could get your cute little farm and village out of debt and safe from the Ogre Wars. He sold _you _out to get what he wanted."

The man stared at Regina, pausing.

"And, now, as you can see, you are stuck here, until you can produce the gold your father promised the king. You have to make gold for three days. If you do not, _you will die_, along with your father and the village."

Regina's expression turned from sadness to a mixture of worry and anger.

"How…how am I supposed to get out of here? I can barely spin thread all by itself, much less straw into gold! That takes magic, which I do not have! Why would my father do such a thing like that? I do not understand!"

The man smiled as Regina began to throw a fit in the dark tower room.

"What if I told you I could help you out?"

Regina stopped, looking at him.

"You…would help _me_? You don't even know me!"

"Oh, dearie, there's a lot about you that I know that you don't even know about yourself."

She sat down on the chair slowly, contemplating the man's answer.

"Although," he added, "all magic comes with a price! I won't just help you for free. We have to make a deal."

She knew there would be a catch.

"What do you want? I have nothing. I can't give you anything."

"There is a lot you can give me, but all I ask is for that beautiful necklace you are wearing."

Regina hesitated. This was the only thing her father had given to her that was worth some value. She had wanted to own it ever since she was a little girl, since it was her late grandmother's. But, she was so angry with her father and was willing to do anything to get out of this dungeon.

"Take it. It has no value to me," she said as she gave the necklace to the man.

The man let out a giggle as he accepted his end of the bargain.

"Now, dearie, go to sleep, and you shall wake up to gold straw around you and newfound freedom. Sweet dreams," the man said softly as he began to work on spinning the straw into gold.

With that last remark, Regina laid onto the cold ground, hoping that this stranger would do as he promised. She was skeptical, but wouldn't let that overshadow her faith in her getting out of this unfortunate situation. She began to cry quietly until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

_HONK! HONK!_

Henry looked around the front of the schoolyard to see Emma in her patrol car, waiting outside as school was let out for the weekend. He ran over, confused, but excited to see her.

"Emma! What are you doing here? My mom…"

"There is nothing to worry about. Your mom and I talked today, and it is okay for us to hangout whenever we want. She even was okay with me picking you up from school today," Emma said, smiling. It was so good to be able to see Henry again and to not have to sneak around behind Regina's back.

With a big grin on his face, Henry hopped into the car.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend? Would it be cool if I take you to the museum or zoo?"

"Well, since we can't leave Storybrooke without something bad happening, I am okay with just a movie and hanging out at the arcade," Henry replied.

Emma laughed, wondering when Henry would give up this fairytale idea of his, but just glad to be able to spend time with him again.

* * *

><p><em>It is 10:30 pm. Where the hell are they? When I gave Emma permission to see Henry whenever she pleased, I would figure she would still follow his curfew rules.<em>

Regina sat on her loveseat in the study. She had poured herself a few glasses of wine, anticipating and waiting for Henry to return home. She wanted to make sure that Emma would bring him home safely, even if there was no immediate danger. Suddenly, she heard the door open and Henry bolting through the door.

"Emma, that was SO awesome! I totally kicked your butt at the arcade, and you know it!"

"Alright, little guy. I'll let you win this time. But, next time, you better be prepared because you are going down," laughed Emma as she ruffled Henry's hair.

Regina got up, almost a little too quick with the amount of alcohol she has been consuming that evening due to anxiousness. She made her way to the front door, arms crossed as she glared at Emma. Henry and Emma stopped, looking at her, knowing that she was about to invoke something on Emma.

"Henry, go take a bath and get ready for bed. It is way past your bedtime."

"But, mom, we…"

"_Now_, Henry."

Henry looked at Emma, then at Regina. He knew that Regina would be in no mood to argue with him.

"Goodnight, Emma," Henry said as he ran up the stairs, quickly.

When both of them heard Henry close his bedroom door, Regina angrily looked at Emma, unfolding her arms.

"Look, Regina, I know it's late, but we got caught up at the arcade after seeing the movie. I am really sorry that it is past Henry's curfew. Please, accept my…"

"I was _so _worried. Why couldn't you have called? Is this you trying to get back at me for keeping Henry from you? Why would you try to take my son away from me like that?"

_Father! Father! Please, don't let them take me!_

Regina stopped, holding back tears. The memory was too painful. Her drinking always led to something painful from her past being shown into light again. She started to feel dizzy.

"Regina, what the hell? I am not trying to take Henry from you or take your place! You said I could spend time with him, and I was. I am sorry for bringing him home late. It won't happen again."

"Can't you see that you can hurt people with your actions? No matter if they are good or bad, you always manage to mess with my life!" Regina realized that she had begun to shout at the Sheriff. She held her hand over her mouth, starting to cry. "Everything was normal, and then, you showed up. You bring out so much anger in me. And, yet, it is like I feed off of it."

Emma stood, watching the Mayor cry. She didn't know what to do. Regina collapsed on the study loveseat, and Emma sat next to her. She saw that there was an empty bottle of red wine and another half empty one, realizing that the Mayor was clearly intoxicated.

"I just…I just want someone to love me. I want Henry to love me. I don't have anyone. I want my father back. I want Anna back…"

"Anna? Who's Anna?" Emma asked. She was really starting to get confused by Regina's drunken woes.

Regina looked up to see Emma's eyes looking at her. Those eyes... She had seen them somewhere. She had never noticed how piercing they were. But, yet, there was a soft and gentle look about them. She couldn't help but gaze into them, not knowing that Emma was thinking the same.

_Where have I seen those eyes?_

Emma then broke their gaze, abruptly. She was a bit freaked out, and hurried to get out of there.

_What is this? Is this some new form of anger? Some sort of loathing? There is a new feeling there, I just can't put my finger on it._

Emma left quickly as Regina watched her go, no longer crying. Emma knew that there was no way in hell that she would mention this night to Regina when she sobered up and that things were going to get extremely awkward in the workplace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Past**

Regina awoke to the sun peaking from the high window in the tower. She had not slept well, and she was dreading the day ahead of her. She was afraid to open her eyes, so she lay on the cold floor, suddenly realizing that her straw bed was no more. She sat up, looking around in surprise.

_It's gone! All of the straw is gone!_

Her eyes glanced at the spindle, and she saw a pile of gold thread lying neatly on the floor beside it. She could not believe that he had done it. The stranger had come through with his bargain, and she would be free. Regina stood up in a mixture of excitement and joy, crying tears of happiness.

_I'm going to be set free! I will be able to see father again!_

The tower door swung open with the guards that had locked her up last night. They stormed in the room then stopped in their tracks. Looking around in amazement, they could not believe that Regina had actually spun straw into gold.

"Quick! Fetch the King!"

One of the guards ran out of the room while the other walked over to study the neat pile of gold thread in the center of the room by the spindle. Moments later, the guard appeared with King Leopold, who could also not believe his eyes.

"Girl, how did you do this? What sort of magic do you possess? Tell me, now!" the King demanded.

"I…well…I don't know how I do it. I just spin the straw, and it happens," Regina lied.

"There is enough gold to feed the troops, Your Majesty! Almost enough to feed the villages, as well!" said one of the guards.

Regina was becoming antsy. She was ready for her release.

"Well, I did my deed. May I go, now?" she asked, with impatience in her voice.

"Aren't you in a hurry, girl? Even though you did as your father said you would do, which I completely thought was an empty promise, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. You will stay another night so that you will make enough gold to help feed more of my troops and surrounding villages."

With that, Regina's heart sank.

"But…that isn't part of the deal…" she whimpered.

"As far as I know, your father gave you up. He might even believe for you to be dead. You are in no rush to get back to your former life. You are to do as I say and spin more gold. However, since you did do as was asked, I will permit you to have a cot to sleep on tonight. That is all."

And with that, the King left with his guards following. Another guard brought a worn out cot to the room, leaving hastily behind them.

"But, this isn't…!"

The tower door was slammed in her face.

Regina couldn't help but stand by the door, thinking that they would come back for her. It was a silly notion, but she needed the false hope. She finally broke down after a few seconds and sobbed.

_How am I going do this? The strange man is gone. I am going to be dead tomorrow. My poor father…He probably does think I am already dead._

She sat on the cot, which wasn't a whole lot better than the floor, and stared at the spindle.

_There is no hope for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

"So, just like that? She was drunk-yelling at you one second, and the next she was staring at you? That is just too weird."

"Even though Regina is a bit of a mental case, this was just bizarre," Emma said. "Mary, you should have seen the look that she gave me. I don't know how to describe it. She looked so confused, heart-broken, and something else. I don't know."

_Her eyes. Those eyes. They reminded her of the eyes of someone in her past, or perhaps in her dreams._

"I don't know about you, but it sounds like you are bringing out the soft side in Regina, if that is even possible. The only time I have ever seen her show some sort of human emotion is when it comes to Henry," Mary Margaret said in between sips of hot cocoa. "Maybe you should go talk to her about it."

"Hell no," replied Emma. "It would be just way too awkward. Besides, she hasn't said anything about last night, and I would like to keep it that way."

"I just don't think that you should keep avoiding it. If it made you uncomfortable, you should tell Regina. Otherwise, it will affect your work environment to be more hostile, if that is even possible," said Mary.

Emma knew she was right. She usually always was. But, like almost every other conversation with the Mayor, she dreaded the moment where she would bring it up. She was just hoping that Regina had totally forgotten about that night.

* * *

><p>The sound of Henry running down the stair woke Regina up, who had passed out on her loveseat in the study.<p>

_What the…? Shit._

She sat up, slowly. The massive headache hadn't gone away from last night, and she could feel the makings of a hangover approaching. She glanced at the wine bottles on the table before her.

_I am getting too old for this shit._

"Mom! I'm going to the park with Emma! See you later!" shouted Henry.

Regina was way too incoherent to reply quickly, so she said nothing. She would deal with it later. She heard Henry slam the door shut, which made her wince at the sound.

_Finally. Peace and quiet._

RING! RING! RING!

The phone rang louder than usual, which made Regina curse under her breath. She got up as fast as she could to answer.

"Madame Mayor, this is Sherriff Swan."

Regina sighed," …What is it?"

"I am sorry to take Henry to the park on such short notice, but you weren't answering your cell. Henry says you were asleep in the study. I guess you never left from there last night…"

"Wait, you were here? How long did you stay?" Regina asked.

"You…you don't remember?"

Regina tried to think of what had happened the night before. She remembered drinking one glass of wine after another, worried about Henry. And, those eyes…

"Um, wait, I do remember."

She had certainly remembered something. A feeling that she had long since felt had surfaced. She thought that feeling was dead to her. But, Emma? No, there was no way she could have. She despised this woman.

_Anna._

"Regina…you still there? We need to talk. Tonight."

"I…well, see you tonight then, Sherriff. And make sure that Henry is kept under your close supervision."

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>The Past:<strong>

She had fallen asleep, tired from crying and worrying. She woke up to darkness. It would be another long night for her. She had wished that she had just died in her sleep.

"Dearie, why so glum?"

The sound startled and brought joy to Regina at the same time.

"You! You're here! Oh, thank God. Please, please, you have to help me again! I beg of you!" Regina pleaded. She had never begged like this before in her life.

"Hold on, dearie. Of course I will help you. That's why I came back," the stranger slyly replied, "All I want this time is that fabulous ring you have one your finger."

Regina stopped. The ring was the last thing her mother gave her before she had died. It was her engagement ring.

"I…I don't know if I can…" she meekly said.

"Regina, Regina…"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"That isn't important. What is, though, is your survival and escape from this place, which I can guarantee will happen. The ring, please."

Regina hesitated. She knew that she had no choice. The ring slid off her finger a little bit easier than she had hoped. With that, she placed the sentimental object in the stranger's hand.

"Why, thank you!" he giggled, "Pleasure doing business as usual! I shall now get to work."

* * *

><p>"Gold! There is gold, again! Fetch the King!"<p>

Regina smiled when she opened her eyes the next morning.

_I am going to be set free this time for sure._

King Leopold appeared shortly after, even more astounded that Regina had produced more gold than before.

"This is absolutely amazing! I am now going to be able to feed not only my army, but all of my villages in the kingdom!" he boasted.

"And, I shall be set free?" Regina asked, shyly.

The King looked at her, then his guards.

"What if I could offer you something better? Something more secure? A permanent stay, but as a guest, not a prisoner. You could become my queen."

"Your _queen_? You don't even know my name, much less who I am!" Regina angrily replied.

"Girl…_Regina_…this is an offer of a lifetime. Either you accept, live in luxury, and _help _your people, or you deny and stay here in the tower the rest of your life, spinning straw into gold for days on end. Your choice. However, I will need you to stay one more night here and spin me some more gold so that I will know that you indeed hold this great power. I hope that you make the right decision, but I do not hold it personally if you don't."

And with that, the door was slammed in her face again as Regina stood bewildered and confused. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this.

As if he had been there the whole time, the stranger appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks like you could use some more help," he said while grinning.

"I don't have anything else to give you."

"You know what, I am not going to ask for anything this time. I am going to do this out of the kindness of my heart. And, not only will I give you the gold straw you desperately need, I will give you the power to do so yourself in the future. In fact, I am giving you the power of magic. Use it wisely, for you can use it for good…or for evil."

"And, you're not asking for anything in return…" she said while studying him.

"I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart. And, so that I don't have to keep coming back here every day to help you, even though I enjoy my little visits. Just say the magic word."

_Magic? Me able to perform magic? What an ability! I can use it to help my father! For the greater good for the village!_

After a few moments, she replied with a simple "please."

"Your wish shall be granted. However, I do not require anything from you _now. _Just think of it as you owing me a favor. So long, dearie. I have a feeling we shall be seeing each other soon."

And with that, he vanished. Regina stood, wondering what to do next. She sat at the spindle, seeing if she had possessed her magic abilities, yet. Slowly, she began to spin the straw, and even more slowly, gold thread would emerge from the spindle. She began to weep tears of joy as she continued to work towards her freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

Regina heard a knock at her office door, knowing exactly who it was.

"Come in."

Emma walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked, quietly.

"He is with Mary Margaret. They went to the diner. Don't worry, he'll be home in time for bed this time."

Emma took the seat in front of the Mayor's desk. There was an awkward silence exchanged between them, and then Regina spoke.

"Sherriff Swan, I must apologize for my behavior for the other night. It was unprofessional, and I…"

"Who is Anna?"

Regina was taken aback.

"Anna?" she stuttered.

"You mentioned someone named Anna last night. Who is she?"

Regina sat up straight, looking uncomfortable.

"No one. You are mistaken. I don't know of any 'Anna'."

"Madame Mayor, you don't have to pretend you don't know what I am talking about. You could just say that you don't want to talk about…"

"Sherriff Swan, you need to learn that there are some things that you will _never _know. That I will take with me to my grave. You insistent prying is going to get you into more and more trouble. I thought you would have learned that by now."

Emma looked at the Mayor.

"Then, why did you look at me the way you did last night whenever you mentioned her?"

Regina was stunned. She didn't know how to react. She looked down, holding back the tears and sadness she had not felt for a long time. But yet, she felt okay with being somewhat vulnerable around Emma. It confused, but comforted her.

"There is something bothering you. I can tell. What is it?"

_I can't. I can't go on without you._

Regina let a tear fall. "It will only bring more pain," she whispered.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked as Regina looked up to see the blonde standing right before her.

_In this life or the next._

"I…just…"

Regina could barely get a complete sentence as she grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her on top of her. She then grabbed the back of her head and gently kissed Emma, not really knowing what she was doing. It all happened so fast that Emma didn't really have a time to react. Regina's fingers curled in between Emma's long golden hair as she slowly released her lips from Emma's soft ones. They lingered closely together, and then Regina pulled away as quickly as she had drawn Emma to her.

"You need to leave."

Emma sat on top of Regina, shocked.

"Regina, why did you…"

"Get out now!" Regina pleadingly and angrily shouted.

"This is fucking bullshit, Regina," Emma said under her breath. She was surprised and puzzled by what had just ensued, but she left in a furious rage, slamming the door behind her.

Regina began to sob while sitting in her chair.

_Oh, Anna._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Past:**

Six months had passed since Regina had married the King and lived in the palace. Six long months she wished that she could have escaped. Her magic grew with each day, and she always found a new power inside her before the day was done. But, magic would not bring her release. It only brought her emptiness and loneliness. King Leopold was good to her, but she did not love him. No matter what he did to try to appease her, she grew to loathe every second with him. His daughter, Snow White, had proven to be the only person she could tolerate in the castle, since she would try to avoid Regina as much as possible. Regina understood this for she was not her real mother and Snow was not her real daughter. Snow had barely said a word to her except for at the wedding.

"You look beautiful. Like a true queen."

King Leopold always spoke about his wife and how highly he regarded her. Regina knew that her and the King would never have what he and his late wife had: true love. King Leopold only married Regina out of prosperity and the chance for Snow White to have a mother again. However, Regina felt like such an outsider in the family. She knew that she would never really belong. The only time she had felt alive and free was when she took her daily ride on her beloved horse, Phillip. The King has also provided her own stable and trainers to try to make her more comfortable. Regina knew better. It was some kind of compensation for making her a prisoner.

On this day, the King had granted her special help in tending to the stable and her horse. As Regina rode up the hill to the stable, the King was waiting with a smile, accompanied by a petite blonde woman, no more than 20 years old.

"Regina, I have brought you the help I had promised. This is Anna. She will be at your side whenever you ride, providing you with anything you need."

With that, the blonde stepped forward.

"Your Majesty," she bowed.

Regina stepped off her horse, gazing at the girl.

"How old are you? You look pretty young and small to be a stable worker."

"If it pleases you to know, Your Majesty, I am 20 years old in about a week. I have tended many stables, and if you allow me, I would love to work in yours. It is a great honor and privilege to get this opportunity to work with royalty."

Regina eyed her closely, not sure what to make of this woman looking straight at her. There was something different about her. The help around the castle seemed so meager and timid around Regina since they knew she possessed great magic. But, Anna seemed unafraid, as if she knew that Regina was no monster, but a tragic soul.

"Very well, Anna. Please help me with my saddle and my horse. I have matters to attend to at the castle this afternoon, and he needs a good bath and brushing."

Anna walked over to Phillip, taking off the saddle and leading him to the stables.

"Anything else you desire, Your Majesty?"

"Not at the moment, thank you. I will see you tomorrow for my morning ride."

Regina left for the castle with King Leopold, looking back at Anna in short glances. There was something very curious about this girl. She was even more excited for her morning ride than ever before.

**The Present:**

"Emma, you need to go to work! This is ridiculous!"

Mary Margaret was pacing in front of Emma's bedroom door.

Emma groaned, enclosing herself in her blankets and pillows, "I'm just going to call in sick. Or dead. That works, too."

"Emma, seriously, what happened last night with Regina that was so incredibly terrible? It can't be worse than her usual conduct."

Mary Margaret knew that something was up. Emma wasn't the type of person to hide from Regina. She actually was more than willing to stand up to her. She did happen to hear Emma say Regina's name over and over again in her sleep last night…

"Emma, you need to tell me what is wrong. As a friend and someone who cares about you, please talk to me."

After a few moments, Mary heard a small click and Emma opened the door.

"You have to promise not to freak out," said Emma, sternly.

They sat down at the kitchen table, May Margaret eagerly waiting for Emma to explain.

"…Regina and I…kissed."

For a moment, Mary Margret thought Emma was kidding. "Ha-ha, Emma. You know that I don't buy that for one second."

"No, listen to me, I'm serious. We kissed. Regina pulled me to her and kissed me."

Emma saw Mary Margret's face grow even paler from her usual milky-white complexion and her expression grew to confusion.

"Emma, are you saying that the woman you so despised _kissed _you last night? I don't believe it. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Mary. I don't. Don't freak out on me! You promised!"

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Emma," Mary sighed," you have to confront her about this. You have to tell her that what she did was out of line. She is trying to get to you to get to Henry. It's so obvious. Even though her tactics are getting more…interesting…it's so clear that she is messing with your head so that you won't be focused on Henry."

"You really think so?" Emma pondered.

"I do. You need to march up right up to her office and demand to know that is going on," Mary spurted as she slapped the table for emphasis, which hurt more than what she expected.

"Wow, Mary. You sound like my mother. And, it looks like you are going to need ice for that hand."

**The Past:**

Regina loved riding by herself. She was away from everyone else and left with her thoughts. This particular foggy morning she was extremely fond of riding in. She loved the uncertainty of not knowing whether or not she would run into anything or get lost. This freedom thrilled her. It was the only thing she ever felt these days. It was the only thing that kept her going. _The chance for freedom. _

Regina rode on through the morning and stopped at her favorite meadow with a lone tree in the center. She loved to go there to practice her magic, relax, or even to lie in the tall grass. It was so peaceful, and her secret. She tied her horse to a branch of the tree and lay in the grass. It felt so cool on her hot skin, and the mist from the fog was like a soft cool shower from the intense riding she had done. She remained there, eyes closed, for what felt like hours.

"You really shouldn't ride your horse this fast in this weather. It's hard to keep up with you."

Regina opened her eyes and sat up, startled.

"Anna? What are you doing here? How did you find me?

"It is my duty to look after you. You ran off, and I came to find you. It wasn't easy, but I have a knack for finding things."

Regina began to feel upset. She feared Anna would tell the King of her hideaway. It was all over. Her secret place would be revealed.

"Anna, please. Don't tell the King where I am. This," she paused as she started to choke on the words, "is all I have left."

Anna looked at Regina, confused. She had never seen Regina upset or unhappy, even though she had always seen it in her eyes.

"Your Majesty, it is my oath to obey you. If it is your wish to not tell the King, then so be it. I will follow your orders."

Regina looked up at Anna, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"I do have one request, if I am to carry out yours, Your Majesty," Anna announced.

"Anything you wish," Regina replied.

"Please allow me to come out here with you. I won't bother you, but I don't like you being out here alone and unattended. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Regina paused, "Why?"

Anna stuttered, "I-I don't want anything to happen to the Queen."

Regina pondered this. She felt like she could trust Anna, but there was something else in Anna's voice. Something that told her she might need to be careful. She wasn't sure if this was bad or good.

"Very well. I will permit it." Regina spoke sternly.

Over the next few weeks, Anna accompanied Regina to her haven, sitting quietly on one side of the tree while Regina sat on the other, sometimes with a book. Regina was still unsure about Anna, but she did like the company of someone other than royals and socialites. Anna was quiet, but her presence was comforting to Regina, in a way.

One day, Anna brought a book of her own to the meadow. This surprised Regina since Anna normally sat there, looking up at the clouds. She tried to keep to herself and her own book, but Regina wanted to know more.

"I see you brought a book. What is it?"

"The Odyssey." Anna replied.

'The Odyssey? I've never read it. What is it about?" Regina asked as she came over to Anna's side of the tree.

"Well, Your Majesty, this is an adventure story. It tells the story of Odysseus and how he tries to return home after the fall of Troy. It also talks about his wife Penelope and that even though it is presumed that Odysseus is dead and that many men compete in in winning her hand, she still loves Odysseus and will never love another. It is quite romantic."

"Well, would you mind if we could read it together? That sounds like an interesting story." Regina spoke eagerly.

"Anything you wish, Your Majesty." Anna said as she looked into Regina's eyes.

Regina looked at Anna, then back at the book. She could feel Anna's eyes still on her, and then Anna began to read.


End file.
